Imperial Wars
Imperial Wars is the term used to name the conflict between the revolutionary Constantine, his army; Constantine's army, several Russian and Indian special forces aiding the revolutionaries of Constantine's army and later the war between the newly founded Constantinian Empire or the Federal Empire and the Roman Empire. Battles ''' '''Guerrilla battles When John under the disguise of Constantine firstly appeared in South America, the colonies were already fighting against their colonial governments. However due to the incompetence or lack of supplies, the rebels never managed to achieve their goals of overthrowing the colonial government. However when Constantine helped the 56th division a unit of defected soldiers, who captured a city but were forced to live under a siege and faced a cleansing from occupation forces, to escape and then later to recapture the city, many rebel groups pledged their loyalty to him and joined Constantine's army. Capture of Buenos Aires After uniting thousands of rebels under the name of Constantine, Constantine's army staged their debut and infiltrated several small villages around Buenos Aires, due to the sympathy and quiet support from the people, the colonial government had a hard time in finding the rebels. Finally Constantine's army launched Operation Apollo whose purpose was capturing Buenos Aires which would bring down the colonial government. After heavy fighting in the old and new town, Constantine's army, having pushed through all defense lines was able to force the remaining occupation forces to spread out, which allowed Constantine's army, aided by villagers and town inhabitants to enter the bureau of the colonial government. After having killed General Abbate and capturing Angelo Gazetti, the rebels and the people of Argentinia declared their independence, stating that they would like to create a federalized state in South America containing every colony of the Roman Empire. Coup d'Etats In order to gather more support, John and Lia, under the disguise of Constantine staged Coup d'Etats all over South America, which would lead to some satellite states breaking away from the Roman Empire and declaring their support for the idea of a federalized state. Due to their army growing larger and larger, John and Lia moved to the next stage and allied themselves with the Indian and Japanese forces who helped them capture airfields and oilfields. Due to heavy support from Asia United, John and Lia were able to build an airforce and a navy. Battle of Brasilia ''' After having an army in the millions and with most of the colonies having broken away and joined the Federalized State of Constantine, Constantine launched a final campaign to capture the city of Brazil, which would lead to the collapse to the last colonial government. The battle for Brasilia took many turns and few times ended in truces, due to heavy loses on all sides. However after a special unit, lead by Nikolai planted several trucks with heavy EMP bombs all over the city which they then detonated. Using the confusion on the enemy's side, allowed Constantine's army to break through the last defensive line and capturing most of the city, which lead to thousands of occupation soldiers either defecting or surrendering. The Battle of Brasilia finally ended with Constantine's army capturing the bureau and through using the ruling families of the colonies that fled to Brazil as hostages the surrender of all remaining occupation forces that were still resisting. '''Defensive Line After declaring themselves to be the Federalized States of South America, or the Federalized States of Constantine or the Federal Empire, Constantine build a government, which then became a constitutional republic with a constitutional monarchy as its symbol, they were recognized by Asia United, the Russian Empire, while the Allied Nations remained neutral to the situation. Knowing that the Roman Empire could now only attack through Africa, John begun building defensive lines all over South America, which included renewing bunkers used by the now abolished colonist forces. Battle of South America The final Battle that would decide the fate of the Federal Empire, started when Roman forces entered South America through the beach of Brazil, which was where Constantine also set up strong points and to this heavily mined the beach, which held the Roman forces advance, which in turn allowed the Federal Empire to firstly deploy small units of their air force. Surprised and frustrated that the Federal Empire had an airforce, the Roman Empire also begun an airforce campaign against the Federal Empire, the campaign's goal was the bombing and destruction of commando centres and the new government, so that the newly founded nation would fall into disarray. However John and Lia already knew this, due to excellent intelligence from spies that were planted one year before the invasion, and quickly hid their government members and lured the airforce into bombing practically empty centers in order to use anti air weapons on the air force. This caused heavy damage to the Roman airforce, which was then forced to retread to the Bermuda insel in order to refuel and regroup. Meanwhile the navy from the Federal Empire started deploying their navy, which they used to attack supply ships on their way to Brazil or other countries of the Federal Empire. This caused problems for the already thinly stretched out Roman forces, who now had to wait for supplies to arrive, which also lessened morale and convinced many Roman units to surrender. Planning a last counteroffensive, the Roman forces were again surprised when they learned that two huge bombers had begun bombing strategical navy and airports in Africa, which lead to the last remaining forces on two of the three Bermuda isles to give up and surrender. However it would turn out, that this wasn't actually the case and was just misinformation created by Constantine and used as a psychological attack. Nonetheless heavy bombers did then actually bomb naval airports and airports. The gunships and bombers were send covertly during the whole invasion battle. The Battle ended with the Treaty of Peace, which ensured Peace and negotionats between the Roman Empire and the Federal Empire. more coming soon... =